Hello, my name is Sexy
by inuyasha6457
Summary: The Doctor can't stand how not having his human TARDIS travel with him when he's only just met her and neither can the TARDIS, the wonders of a flesh body too great to resist. So the TARDIS finds Idris before she turns up on House and tells the Doctor to kidnap her so he can eventually replace her soul with that of the TARDIS matrix. Set after The Doctor's wife Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! _The Doctor's Wife_ was totally my favorite DW episode _ever_ and I cried rivers when Idris died. Ever since then I've wondered how desperate the Doctor actually was to have his human Sexy back and, well, it got a bit dark.**

This is my first ever DW fanfic so I would greatly appreciate helpful criticism **and please, no flames, but honest opinions.**

* * *

_Prologue_

The Doctor sat in a chair in front of the TARDIS console, staring forlornly at his feet. He had sent Amy and Rory off to bed. _Their very own b__oring and dull one person bed,_ he thought with a sour face. Despite feeling her in his head through their psychic connection, he desperately missed his Sexy in her human form; his affections for his spaceship could then be returned, unlike the cold metal against his warm hands stroking it lovingly.

"If only there were a way," The Doctor whispered to the air as he laid back in his seat. Eyes closed, he pictured Idris hoping about the control room; her dark, wild hair flying as she rushed about, her tattered dress tripping her every other step, and the brightest grin on her pale face. _Oh, the adventures we would have,_ he thought; his eternal companion and himself, never again alone. The Doctor felt a sob work its way up his suddenly dry throat and he fought against it.

"It's just not fair," he muttered, burying his face in his hands. The TARDIS nudged his mind gently, then pushed against his mind full force, causing the Timelord to cry out in pain. He looked up to see the monitor setting up coordinates and the dials flashing.

The Doctor shot up and looked around wildly, gripping his forehead. "What is it, old girl?" he crashed to the glass floor as the TARDIS thrashed about in flight in response. He held tight to the railing and looked to the ceiling, silently begging her to tell her intended destination. That's when he felt it, an emotion the TARDIS was trying to push into the Doctor.

Want. Need. Determination.

His eye widened as he began to see the plan the TARDIS had given him to carry out. He shuffled through the details and instructions and grimaced. "Are you sure there's no other way? Sexy, I think that might be going a bit far-" suddenly he was hit with every memory of every companion he had ever lost.

Centuries of sorrow and loneliness crashed down upon him in waves. The Doctor fell to the ground from the girth of them all and gasped; Rose, Martha, Donna, faint glimpses of the Ponds' tear streaked face flashed before him and he let out a heart-broken cry.

Then, images of Idris and her mad babbling and face poking self flashed before him. The Doctor understood: The TARDIS missed herself being a human just as much as he did.

"No more," he growled; no more loneliness, no more pain of losing another companion, and no more box.

The TARDIS settled and made the noise signaling their landing. The Doctor saw an old house in his head.

Straightening his bow tie, he smirked. Skipping to the doors, he looked back at the console and winked. "Don't worry, Sexy; I'll get her for us." and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked around and saw that he had landed in the lower regions of New New London in 4037 A.D., glass buildings towering hundreds of miles above him with space crafts flying around in the pale blue sky. The alley he had stepped out into was filthy and looked no different than that of Earth a thousand or so years earlier.

The TARDIS had explained to him telepathically explained to him that, after Idris' body had disintegrated into nothing but atoms, she had saved those atoms and restored them and placed the woman back where house had taken her from and wiped her memory of the whole thing.

"Well, better get a move on." he muttered to himself. He began to follow the route the TARDIS had planted in his brain. A few streets over and around a few corners sat a rusty looking apartment complex, its walls Grey and stained with various mystery liquids and littered with trash and unfriendly looking gentlemen in Victorian clothing. The Doctor stood there and stared at the place with disgust.

"Really couldn't have put her in a better situation, could you, ole girl," he mumbled. He felt the machine's disgruntled and rude response before carrying on.

Just as he was about to go up to the door to ask about Idris, the woman herself came wandering out, wearing the same tattered party dress with her wild dark curls in a half up-do, looking just as he remembered her. She carried with her a single dirty brown suitcase and a scowl on her pretty, pale face.

Without hesitation, the Doctor blocking her path and grinned like a mad man, which at this point, there was no denying he was.

She regarded him with a glare and heavy suspicion. "I don't know who you are," she started slowly. "but whatever it is you're after, I just got kicked out of my flat for not being able to pay rent so you might as well threaten someone worth threatening."

He continued to grin madly at her and without showing any sign he heard her, wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Idris cried out and struggled against him. The Doctor quickly released her and regarded with all sincerity. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you just-" his face broke out in another toothy grin. "just really glad to have found you..."

Giving him a worried and somewhat fearful glance, she went around him and continued walking. "Wait!" he called and quickly caught up with her, again standing in her path.

"If you need a place to stay, I'd be glad to-", "Oh, I bet you would!" she scoffed, offended, and tried to dodge around him, but he blocked her, holding his arms out as if to hug her and she took a step back.

"No, really, I just want to help you," The Doctor bowed stood up straight, catching bot hands behind his back. "I'm the Doctor."

As soon as he finished, Idris' eyes widened and she stuttered in amazement "T-T-The D-Doctor?" He nodded. "Yes, and I've come to take you to see the stars." he said, sweeping his hand in a dramatic motion.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she continued to stare at him in awe. Oh, yes, she had heard the many stories of the mad man in his blue box, the savior of worlds, The Oncoming Storm. she almost made a run for it, sure if he were there for any reason just for her that it couldn't possibly be a good done, when he gently grasped her hand and pulled her close to him.

The Doctor sighed. "I know it may seem a bit far fetched, that you're asking yourself, 'Why me?'," Idris refused to think he had just read her mind. "but the truth is, I've been traveling alone as of late and I just can't handle the universe on my own. And, as unfathomable as it may seem, I want you to come away with me, to go on adventures with, to show the entire universe to. To share the past, present, and future."

She was sure she was holding her breath, she felt light headed and dizzy. _This can't be happening, _she thought furiously, yet wished so much for it be true.

Idris looked up into his dark Green eyes and instantly, and, admittedly foolishly, trusted him.

She gave him curt nod and he grinned, certain that she didn't see the wickedness behind it.

"Well, come along, then," the Doctor said cheerfully and began to pull her to the TARDIS. Idris followed happily, knowing this was the day that would change her life forever.

Coming to stop in front of the blue box, she stared at it, breathless. "So... this is the... the blue box?" she questioned. He nodded. "Wait until you see the inside," with that he threw the doors open and gently shoved her inside.

Idris didn't hear the doors lock behind him.

* * *

**A/N: In case any of you were wondering about the Victorian clothes in the year 4037, I got it from 'A Good Man Goes to War' where they show the Doctor picking up Strax and the people were all wearing Victorian clothes in the same year. If you have any insight to that, let me know, because I'm actually curious.**

Reviews are love!  



End file.
